


A Perfect Fit

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Bondage, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Ring, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom Slade, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Weights, Orgasm Delay, Panel gag, Predicament Bondage, Spanking, Sub Dick, blindfold, rare kink, sex oy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Ofstarlightandbows wanted: Dick/Slade + CBTRare Kink: Cock and Ball TortureChapter 2-Requested Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

“There we go, a perfect fit and finally a good way to keep that mouth of yours quiet,” Slade smirked as he rose back up to his feet. Dick glared at him from where he was kneeling on the floor; a black leather panel gag was now covering his lips and stopping him from speaking. 

“Don’t look so mad boy, you know better than to talk back to me.” Slade petted Dick’s hair before turning back to a nearby table in the bedroom and picked up an item from the surface. Dick’s eyes widened and he shifted a bit when Slade held it up for Dick to see. 

“I know it looks scary but it’s smaller than most things I put inside of you.” Slade chuckled as he lubed up the anal hook, the small stainless steel ball at the end glinting in the light of the room. Dick made a muffled noise from behind the gag and Slade just patted his head before hooking a finger into the collar around the younger man’s neck. 

Slade tugged Dick over to the bedpost at the end of the large bed and ran his hand down Dick’s spine before cradling the other man’s balls playfully. Dick whined and rocked back against the light touch, his cock was aching and today had been the first day in a while that Slade had unlocked him from his cock cage.

“Easy boy.” Slade rumbled as he pressed the end of the hook into Dick’s hole, smiling when the small ball was sucked into greedily making Dick arch at the feeling. Slade tugged the hook up and quickly knotted the rope that was threaded through the hole at the end of the hook around the top of the bedpost. It kept Dick’s back permanently arched as he spread his legs wider apart to get comfortable. 

“Comfortable?” Slade questioned and got a half-hearted glare in return that made him laugh. 

“Well, it’s about to get a lot more uncomfortable.” Slade picked up another length of rope and knelt behind Dick. Slade took Dick’s balls in his hand and efficiently looped the rope around the top of Dick’s balls and tied the rope tightly there before he looped it up and around Dick’s shaft before finishing it off with a mocking bow like it was a present. 

“I promised to unlock you boy, but I never said anything about coming. Now if you can come like this then have at it but I’m very doubtful you will be able to.” Slade patted Dick’s cheek before pulling a blindfold out from behind him and made eye contact with Dick as he slowly lowered it. He let out a breath of air when Dick closed his eyes before the blindfold went on completely. 

“Now I have a client coming for a meeting in the next room, do try and not make a sound because if he sees you like this then I will be forced to kill him,” Slade warned as he pressed a kiss to the back of Dick’s neck before rose to his feet to pull his mask on.

It was wired to a camera in his room so if anything went wrong with Dick he would know in an instant and be able to be there within a few seconds and he made sure to loudly shut the door behind him so Dick knew he was gone but the door was still unlocked.

Slade did his best to hurry the meeting along and he managed to shave a half an hour meeting down to 10 minutes and on the 11th minute he was entering the bedroom again. Dick’s head jerked to the side and his body froze up unsure who had just entered the room, Slade took off his mask and let it clink as he set it on the table and watched as all that tension fled from Dick’s body and he turned his head back so he was resting his forehead against the wood of the bedpost. 

“You did well if I didn’t know you were in here then I wouldn’t have.” Slade praised as he roughly dragged his fingers through Dick’s hair as he pressed the tip of his boot to Dick’s tied up cock. Dick let out a muffled moan at the pressure on his balls that already ached and pulsed from being constricted by the ropes. 

“Look at how swollen and red your balls are getting. I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t like this.” Slade said in a mock surprised voice as he shifted his foot in small circles so he was rolling Dick’s balls around, tugging on the rope causing Dick to whine and writhe on the anal hook that only went deeper at the action. Slade just chuckled at the sight of Dick writhing below him and stepped firmly on Dick’s balls getting a muffled scream and watched as beads of cum rolled down the sides of his cock and over his balls. 

“So you can come, I’m impressed,” Slade said actually impressed he thought he had tied it tighter than that but he would allow Dick this. 

“Let’s see if we can get another out of you.” Slade picked up another item from the table and reached down between Dick’s legs and used body safe tape to tape a small bullet vibrator to the head of Dick’s cock. Dick leaned away from the touch but he couldn’t escape it and let out muffled cry when Slade twisted the small vibrator on and his body jerked. 

“Come on boy, don’t disappoint me,” Slade growled out as he pulled his cock out of his pants and started to jerk himself off at the sight of Dick twisting and his cock jumping as it turned red to match his balls. Dick let out a muffled mewl and his back arched and another muffled sob like sound sounded next as weak spurts of cum came from his cock as his orgasm passed the tightness of the ropes. 

“Atta boy.” Slade crooned as with a breathless noise he came himself, coating Dick’s face and hair with his own release. Slade cleaned himself off before tucking himself back into his pants. 

He slowly detached the vibrator and Dick’s body sagged as the intense vibrations disappeared. Slade slowly unwound the ropes on Dick’s cock and smiled when another weak spurt of cum escaped from Dick’s now spent cock. Next Slade tugged the anal hook out of Dick’s hole and smoothed a hand up his spine to untie the blindfold and gag. Slade caught Dick’s sagging backward body when everything that was keeping him upright and on edge was gone.

“You did so well Richard, so good for me.” Slade crooned as he held Dick close, kissing his face and stroking his hair knowing that Dick craved physical contact like this after an intense scene. 

“Thank you Sir.” Dick slurred as he let his eyes close and burrowed deeper into Slade’s firm and calming hold and touches. He knew that as firm and rough as Slade was during a scene he was also the King of aftercare and he would do anything to keep Dick happy and content.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows wanted: Sequel to A Perfect Fit with Dick/Slade. Slade has dick suspended by his wrist and hanging from the ceiling and his legs are spread apart with his feet on blocks/step stools, his feet are cuffed and chained only giving him so much room to move to the floor and there's a large dildo attached to stand that he is hovering above and as slade moves the blocks apart dick slowly sinks down on the dildo until he can no longer reach the blocks and he has to pull himself up if he wants up. salde toys with dick as he struggles to hold himself up eventually moving the blocks out of the way where he can't reach. dick is gagged again and slade calls him names and teases him as he edges him with toys not letting him come, spanks him in various areas and has clamps on his nipples that he adds weights to just adding to dick's struggle. eventually dick cant hold himself up and he sinks fully down and slade keeps edging him till dick does his best to beg for release.

“Just a bit more I think,” Slade hummed as he used his foot to nudge the solid blocks just an inch or so further apart. Dick whined behind the black panel gag that was covering his mouth as he stretched his legs even wider, toes curling against the edges of the blocks to keep himself balanced. 

Slade could see the strain it was taking on the younger man, his body was coated with a light sheen of sweat, his muscles flexing and rippling and stomach heaving as he breathed through his nose. Dick’s head hung forward when the new position of his legs brought his lower half closer to the floor thus forced the thick head of the rather large dildo deeper into him. The fat tip was keeping his hole spread wide and sent sparks over his whole body while his cock strained against the cock ring that was around the base of the hard flesh. 

“This seems a bit too easy for you boy, maybe I should add some more difficulty?” Slade mused aloud and chuckled when Dick’s head snapped up to stare at the small pair of weights Slade was now holding up. Dick made a muffled noise as he wiggled his wrists that were cuffed together above his head causing the nipple clamp on his puffy nipples to jingle. 

Slade took his time as he attached the small weights to said clamps, watching as the nubs were dragged downwards. Dick was now doubled over thanks to the new weight. His knees buckled and Dick cried out from behind the gag as he sank further down onto the dildo that was now half seated inside of him. The toy was outrageously large and Dick blinked back the wetness in his eyes at the intense stretch. 

“Desperation is a good look on you boy,” Slade commented as he gripped Dick’s chin, tipping his head up in order to leave a bite mark on his younger lover’s throat. 

“It’s cute how you think you will be able to stop yourself from being fully impaled on that fake cock, I bet your whole body is burning with the strain of it. It would be easier to just accept it and take that massive cock into your body like a proper slut.” Slade picked up a riding crop as he spoke and then he brought it down on Dick’s right inner thigh, grinning when Dick cried out from behind his gag and took the dildo a bit deeper into himself. 

“Don’t fight it, boy, accept your place,” Slade repeated the action on Dick’s left thigh before dragging the leather tip up Dick’s caved stomach before snapping it against each of Dick’s clamped nipples. Dick moaned around his gag as his cock jerked against the cock ring and his knees buckled just a bit more, his body trembling. 

“I have been wondering, how long you can stand on your toes. Lets test that out now shall we?” Slade smirked as he kicked the right block out of Dick’s reach fully and quickly did the same one to the left brick. Dick’s eyes flew open wide as he sank down onto the dildo before he quickly balanced himself on his tiptoes, it barely helped but it kept him off those final 2 thick inches. After all, the toy was much wider at the base than anywhere else. 

“It’s cute you think you can stay like this for long boy,” Slade tossed the crop down and stepped closer to Dick’s body, his fingers flicking and tugging at the weights and nipple clamps causing Dick’s eyes to roll up in his head and he had to shift his weight on his toes again. Slade knew exactly what he had to do to get Dick down onto those last few inches of the toy, he curled his hand around Dick’s bound cock and began to jerk him off. 

Dick was torn between pushing up into Slade’s fist and focusing on staying up on his tiptoes. Soon that choice was made for him when Slade dug the tip of his nail into the wet slit of his cock and he saw stars, losing all control of his limbs. Dick screamed out from behind the gag as his feet went flat on the ground and he was fully impaled down onto the thick dildo. 

 

Slade just grinned as he kept pumping Dick’s hard length, watching as Dick’s eyes closed shut and his nostrils flaring as he adjusted to having the dildo so deep inside of him. Dick was clinging to the cuffs around his wrists as his body slumped forward, breathing heavy as Slade rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock smearing the pre-cum there over the sensitive skin. 

“Do you want to come, boy?” Slade asked as his lips ticked upwards in a smirk as he used his other hand to cup and fondle the younger man’s balls. Dick gave a muffled whining noise as he pushed into Slade’s hands; head bobbing in reply to Slade’s question.

“Of course you do, I wasn’t going to let you come but you took every inch of that cock better than I could have imagined.” Slade mused aloud as he left Dick’s balls along and moaned as he touched the slight bulge in Dick’s stomach where the large dildo was seated inside of him. Dick keened at the touch and his eyes rolled up into his head again when Slade rolled the cock ring off of his cock and with one hard pump of his hand Dick was coming. 

Dick was pretty positive he blacked out for a moment there as his orgasm hit him. He blinked slowly, coming back to his senses to Slade unlocking his wrists from the cuffs and gently easing the dildo out of his aching body.

“You did so well Richard, so damn good for me.” Slade was praising him as the older man held Dick firmly in his arms, one hand carding through Dick’s soft black hair. Dick felt himself smile and he nuzzled against Slade’s chest, content to let Slade take care of him like he always did.


End file.
